


wear my jacket and i can call you mine

by EzzyDean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: Seijuurou leaves not long after that and Ryuu stares down at the scribbled note on his stack of paperwork.Calypso6PM FridayBlue & White Iwatobi JacketHe doesn’t get much work done the rest of the night, mind drifting of towards what about this guy supposedly made him exactly Ryuu’s type according to Haru.
Relationships: Mikoshiba Seijuurou/Nanase Haruka, Sawamura Daichi/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	wear my jacket and i can call you mine

Daichi stares at the wall, refusing to look into those blue eyes, and wonders when this became his life. Fingers run through his sweaty hair and he whines at the contact.

“I’m sorry,” he mutters.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” That’s nowhere near as reassuring as it should be. “Get dressed and we can talk.”

He hates this feeling, this shame roiling in his gut, but he does as he’s told. He slips back into his slacks and pulls his shirt over his head. He takes a couple deep breaths before he shuffles out of the bedroom and heads for the kitchen. Haru is sitting on the kitchen counter eating a bowl of leftovers. He nods and Daichi joins him, leaning against the counter next to him with a sigh.

“This is embarrassing,” Daichi grumbles. Haru scoffs and offers him a bite. He feels kind of silly taking it but he does. Because Haru is an amazing cook and Daichi isn’t stupid enough to pass up Haru’s food.

“What’s embarrassing?”

Daichi gestures vaguely. “This.”

Haru huffs and leans into Daichi’s shoulder. “Let me talk to Sei,” Haru says softly. “I think I know someone who will be perfect for you.” This time Daichi scoffs and Haru nudges him. “You’re just his type.”

“Aren’t you usually supposed to say he’s my type?”

“You don’t have a type.” Haru laughs and offers Daichi another bite. “Other than someone who can bend you over a table and put you in your place.”

Daichi manages to not choke, barely.

—

Ryuu looks up as Seijuurou drops into the chair across from him with a groan.

“Hey.” 

“Hey,” Seijuurou grunts.

“Rough day?”

“Rough night.”

“Haru ran you a bit ragged huh?”

There are a lot of things in his life that Ryuu will be forever grateful for. Being raised by his sister. Going to Karasuno. Playing volleyball. Etcetera, etcetera. But the thing he is most grateful for at this time in his life is his relationship with Kiyoko. They had been together for over four years before they eventually broke up, much to their friend’s dismay; seriously Ryuu was pretty sure most of them took the breakup harder than he and Kiyoko combined. She was still, to this day, one of his best friends. Unafraid to sit him down and tell him the truth of things.

It was because of her that he had met Seijuurou. Not long before they had finally called it quits they had been talking about things and she had told him that there was someone he should meet, someone she thought he’d really hit it off with. She was right. They had joked and flirted and Seijuurou had talked him through the last week he and Kiyoko were together. Seijuurou had also fucked him through the first two weeks after he and Kiyoko had broken up. Then Ryuu had fucked Seijuurou through the next two weeks.

They had a whirlwind, sex filled six months until Seijuurou had come back to Ryuu’s apartment one night, wide eyed and breathless, and told Ryuu about Haru. The one guy Seijuurou had never been able to get out of his mind. The one guy Seijuurou would fall to his knees for with a single look, a single breath. The one guy Seijuurou could truly let himself go with. So Ryuu had pulled Seijuurou into a bone crushing hug, kissed him until he saw stars, and sent him on his way; even then he knew better than to try to hold down a sub who so clearly belonged with someone else. Not just to, but  _ with _ .

Two years later Ryuu is the single owner of a sports equipment store and Seijuurou regularly stops in just to pester him and occasionally set him up with people. Usually people who come to Haru for his expertise that Haru can’t work with. Or sometimes doesn’t want to.

“Yeah.” There’s a dopey grin on Seijuurou’s face that Ryuu both envies and hates sometimes. “He had someone who was having trouble getting into the right mindset even after they started getting down to business so Haru helped him relax a bit and then sent him home when he was good to go. He’s pretty sure you might be just what that guy needs. Says he’s exactly your type.”

“Haru says that about anyone he doesn’t want to work with.”

“Yeah but he meant it this time. Like this guy is legit your type.”

“How do you know he meant it this time?”

Seijuurou’s dopey grin turns into a leer as he asks, “Do you really want me to tell you?”

Ryuu decides he doesn’t. Not this time.

“Whatever.” Ryuu turns away from Seijuurou and focuses on his bookwork for awhile. No matter how much his type this guy might be he still has to be a responsible business owner and pay his employees and bills and shit. “Did you come here just to tell me that? You could have just texted me or something.”

Seijuurou is rolling his shoulders a little and he grins sheepishly when he realizes Ryuu is watching him.

“Well,” Seijuurou drawls. “There was something else.”

Ryuu sighs. “You want me to ask Kiyoko if she can hook you up with a massage don’t you?”

Seijuurou chuckles. “Yeah.”

Ryuu shakes his head. “I don’t know if I should be scolding Haru for being so rough on you or congratulate him.” Despite his grumbling he sends Kiyoko a message. “Also I should make you ask her yourself.”

“I mean I could. But she likes you better than me.”

“Of course she does. I’m awesome.”

“You are.”

Seijuurou leaves not long after that and Ryuu stares down at the scribbled note on his stack of paperwork.

_ Calypso _

_ 6PM Friday _

_ Blue & White Iwatobi Jacket _

He doesn’t get much work done the rest of the night, mind drifting of towards what about this guy supposedly made him exactly Ryuu’s type according to Haru. He eventually shrugs it off as he locks the door and heads home for the night. He’ll find out in a couple days after all.

—

Daichi stares at his reflection one more time before taking a deep breath and leaving the bathroom. None of this is really his normal thing. Not the bar he’s in. Not meeting, essentially, a blind date. Not the touch of eyeliner and lip gloss that Haru had carefully applied before letting Daichi leave his house. Definitely not the white and blue jacket he’s wearing. White’s just never really been his color. He’s always afraid he’s going to spill something on it or lean up against the wrong thing and ruin it.

The music of the bar surrounds him as he steps out of the bathroom and the general smell of people and alcohol and perfume nearly overwhelms him. He turns his head and takes a deep breath and is suddenly grateful that Haru had insisted Daichi borrow his old high school jacket for this meeting. It smells mostly like Haru — his shampoo and his deodorant and his laundry soap and his house in general — but it has just a little bit of a stale smell to it too. Like Haru had dug it out of his closet just a day or two ago and started wearing it to make it smell like him just for this, just for Daichi.

The thought comforts him, the idea that Haru is looking out for him even if he can’t keep him the way Daichi needs kept, and he finally manages a smile that doesn’t feel entirely fake as he sits at the bar and orders.

It could just as easily be the fact that Haru wanted to declare to this other guy just who Daichi had belonged to first. Sure he picked out Daichi’s outfit cause Daichi sucks at that stuff and he put some makeup on him because he wanted to and it had calmed Daichi a little and he had given Daichi a recognizable jacket so the guy would be able to find Daichi easier. But in the end it’s all subtle claims on Daichi and he will be forever grateful for that.

He’s a little less grateful that Haru refused to tell him anything about the other guy. Not a name, not a description, nothing. It eats at his gut and memories of stupid past decisions try to crawl into his mind and ruin the night before it even starts but Daichi takes a deep breath. Haru wouldn’t let anything happen to him. He wouldn’t set Daichi up with someone like this if he didn’t think they would work together. He trusts Haru, he really does, and he hates that he just can’t quite trust him enough to drop that last bit of guard he keeps up. Because Haru is truly amazing.

Trust or not he still just wishes he had anything to go on. Because every guy who walks by him and gives him more than a quick glance makes his stomach swirl and his pulse throb with anticipation.

All Haru had said is that the guy would recognize the jacket and join Daichi at the bar and tell him that Seijuurou had sent him. The jerk hadn’t even given Daichi a time frame other than telling him to show up at Haru’s place before three and then he had shooed him out the door two hours later so he has no idea how long he even has to sit here.

Someone sits to his right and he turns and tries not to feel disappointed at the sight of the pretty girl sitting next to him. She gives him a tired smile that he returns. She’s clearly not the person he’s waiting for but she looks like she could use a distraction and he gives her his attention, drawing her into a conversation that quickly turns into her venting her frustration over the guy she’s been seeing and some really shitty things he’s been doing and he leans his elbow against the bar and gives her his full attention, thoughts of the guys he’s supposed to be meeting shifted to the back of his mind for a moment.

—

He has no idea who he’s supposed to be meeting. Which is pretty par for the course with someone Haru is setting him up with. But it’s still frustrating. Cause the only things he knows about the guy is that he’ll be at Calypso at 6 and wearing an Iwatobi jacket and, apparently, he’s just Ryuu’s type. Which whatever the fuck that’s supposed to mean. Usually Haru at least gives him a general description. Or he can wheedle more info out of Sei. But the only thing Sei had told him was that Haru thinks they need each other and the guy will be at the bar and Ryuu is supposed to say that Sei sent him. Which is apparently the only clue the guy has to go on. Ryuu can, at least, skim the crowd and get a look at the guy when he gets there. This mystery guy is just flying on blind faith and trusting Haru not to fuck him over.

Ryuu already can’t wait to meet him.

Calypso is loud when he steps inside but he knows that it’ll be deafening in a couple hours, giving him even more reason to find his guy and sweep him off his feet and back to Ryuu’s place for the night. Even if it’s just to talk things out. He can’t help but smile because Haru sure as fuck knows what he’s doing and he’s thankful, once again, that Sei found Haru two years ago. Even if it meant giving up Sei because Sei had been fucking amazing.

He gives the groups around the tables scattered through the bar a cursory once over, mostly just seeing if there’s anyone he knows here tonight, before his eyes drift to the bar. The bright white jacket is hard to miss and he has to admit that maybe Haru does know what he’s doing. Because now that he’s standing just inside the bar and looking at the guy’s back he realizes that maybe he really does have a type. He likes girls with strong wills and surprisingly strong muscles and guys who are sturdy and laugh easily. The guy looks sturdy enough from here and Ryuu can see the girl sitting next to him laughing at something he’s saying.

The closer he gets the more he likes what he sees. The guys shoulders are broad and and when he reaches up to scratch the back of his neck Ryuu can see the solid muscle of his forearms where he’s pushed the jacket up to his elbows. There’s something niggling at Ryuu’s gut and he has to shake his head because if he ever had a doubt about Haru before he certainly doesn’t now. Ryuu waves away the bartender when their eyes meet; he doesn’t plan on staying here very long at all if he can help it.

He leans against the bar next to the guy and he can tell that the guy is aware of him, body tensing and shifting towards Ryuu ever so slightly, but he doesn’t make any obvious indication that he’s noticed Ryuu until Ryuu clears his throat. 

His voice still comes out rougher than he means it to when he says, “Sei said you’d be here. Hope I’m not too late.”

The girl looks over at him and gives him a smile. “Thanks again for listening,” she says to the guy. “I’ll leave you to your date.” She smiles at them both and hops to her feet, heading to a table in the far corner without a backward glance.

“Considering the only thing I was told was when to show up I don’t think you’re late at all.”

He registers the voice a split second before the guy turns to face him.

He manages not to sputter in surprise as Daichi looks up at him. Daichi looks as shocked as Ryuu feels and he blinks rapidly, eyes never leaving Ryuu’s. Ryuu swallows hard.

“Daichi,” he says, voice rough with emotion.

Daichi licks his lips and his cheeks flush and oh, okay. There’s a reaction that Ryuu is pretty sure he’s never seen on Daichi’s face before. But he’d happily see it again.

“Ryuu,” Daichi replies breathlessly.

Ryuu’s stomach twists at the sound of Daichi’s voice and a heady warmth creeps through his veins.

“Let’s go.” His tone leaves no room for argument as he tears his eyes from Daichi and turns back towards the door.

He feels more than hears Daichi just a step behind him as the cool night air hits his cheeks and he’s not sure yet if he needs to fall to his knees and thank Haru or strangle him in his sleep.

—

Daichi follows Ryuu quietly. Mostly because Ryuu hadn’t said anything to him other than his terse ‘Let’s go’ in the bar and he doesn’t want to start pushing lines before he even knows where they are or what they’re made of; strings he can twist and play with or steel he doesn’t dare cross. But a little of it is because he’s walking down the sidewalk following the object of at least three-quarters of his wet dreams from high school and he’s not entirely sure he’s not dreaming now. He’s pretty sure he had a few dreams that started out like this; Ryuu finding him in a bar or diner and insisting Daichi come home with him. There was usually more flirting in the dreams though, more laughs, more longing touches that set fire to his skin.

Instead Ryuu managed to nearly set him aflame with the look in his eyes and the strict urgency in his voice.

Daichi was fucked. Ryuu hadn’t even so much as brushed against him and Daichi was already following him blindly.

Partially because it was Ryuu. But mostly because Ryuu clearly knew what he was doing. It was obvious in the set of his shoulders, the tilt of his chin, the confidence of his walk. Even the tone of his voice. Two words was all it had taken and Daichi had fallen in line like he had been following Ryuu like this for years.

“Daichi?” Ryuu’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts and focuses on the collar of Ryuu’s sweater. “Are you with me now?” He nods. “Good. I asked if you were okay to come back to my place or if you wanted to put a pause on this.”

Panic surges up in his throat but he swallows it back down, shaking his head fervently. He wants this. He’s wanted this for years now. If they part ways now he’ll never get this, never get the courage to ask Ryuu for what he wants. Especially now that he knows Ryuu can give it to him. Somehow waiting and coming back later is a million times worse than whatever traces of embarrassment are trying to creep in on him now.

“I want to go to your place.” He hates how tiny he sounds and judging by the frown he can just see on Ryuu’s face, eyes still focused on Ryuu’s collar, Ryuu doesn’t much like it either.

“Daichi?” Ryuu’s chin tilts a little. He must be glancing over Daichi’s shoulder at something. “We’re going to go back to my place, it’s only a few blocks away, but we’re going to talk when we get there okay?”

Daichi nods and waits for Ryuu to turn back around and keep going. When he doesn’t Daichi swallows hard and lets his eyes drift up from Ryuu’s collar.

Ryuu grins at him.

“There you are. Words, Daichi. I’ve never known you to not use them and I’d hate for you to start now.”

“Okay,” Daichi manages to say. “We’ll go to your place and talk.”

Ryuu holds his gaze and Daichi swears Ryuu can see straight through him, straight into the core of who he is and what he wants and what he’s running from, and then Ryuu blinks and turns from him.

“Follow me,” Ryuu commands.

And Daichi does.

—

The guy following a step behind him is Daichi. No doubt about it. But he’s also not Daichi. At least not the Daichi he remembers. He almost feels a little guilty about losing touch with his high school friends these last couple years. Mostly because if he hadn’t then maybe he’d already know just what was eating away at Daichi, at how to fix it, how to help him. Then again if he hadn’t lost touch with them he probably wouldn’t be where he is right now and he wouldn’t have the tools to help with whatever Daichi needs.

He shakes himself out of those thoughts.

This is not the time or place for that.

Tonight is about Daichi. The Daichi that’s here with him. The Daichi meekly following behind him.

Meek is not a word he’d ever use to describe Daichi and, honestly, it’s not really a trait he’s ever enjoyed in a partner. Yes he wants a sub but he doesn’t want some sweet little thing who will bow to his every whim. He likes partners who know what they like. Who aren’t afraid to to press back against him from time to time. Who aren’t afraid of him.

The Daichi that’s following him seems afraid. Maybe not of Ryuu himself but definitely of something in regards to Ryuu.

Ryuu thinks about the way Daichi had been so quick to follow him, had almost seemed panicked at the thought of not going with Ryuu, they way he had barely met Ryuu’s eyes and he sighs.

Somebody had clearly not been very good to Daichi and the thought makes his temper flare in a way it hasn’t for awhile now. Just the thought of someone hurting Daichi makes him want to start a fight and he itches to call up Seijuurou or Tooru just for the chance to brawl a little. Draw some blood and feel something harsh and wild and feral. He sticks his hand in his pocket and wraps his fingers around his phone.

A scuff of a shoe behind him reminds him that this isn’t about him.

He lets the tension bleed from his shoulders. He has more important things to focus on right now.

“Something on your mind, Daichi?” He doesn’t look back but he can feel Daichi’s surprise. Whether at being spoken to in general right now or being asked a question he isn’t sure. He keeps his steps even and Daichi stays exactly one step behind him. He lets the steel stay in his voice but he keeps it tempered, keeps his tone conversational, soothing. “You don’t ever have to be afraid to speak your mind to me. I’d rather you tell me what’s happening than me accidentally stumbling over something and hurting you because of it.”

“I’m glad it was you,” Daichi says, words practically jumbling in their haste to be free. “I always—” Daichi cuts himself off and Ryuu wants to push it but his apartment is less than a block away and something tells him that Daichi’s next words are not something to be spilled carelessly against the concrete of a city sidewalk.

Ryuu nods, knowing that Daichi is watching him, and leads the way to his apartment. They toe their shoes off and Ryuu gives him a quick tour of the place before sitting on the couch. Daichi stands and watches him uncertainly.

“Sit anywhere you’d like,” Ryuu tells him. He wants Daichi to finish his sentence from before but more importantly he wants to see what Daichi does. What Daichi is already comfortable with. Where he feels most settled right now with Ryuu.

Daichi glances around the small living room, eyes flickering towards the pictures on the walls and the knickknacks on the shelves almost disinterestedly, before he takes a deep breath and sits on the floor next to Ryuu’s legs.

So he’s comfortable enough to put himself on the floor at Ryuu’s beck and call, close enough to press his shoulder to Ryuu’s knee, but not cheeky enough to be in Ryuu’s space or self assured enough to sit in Ryuu’s lap. That’s the closest thing to the Daichi he remembers that he’s seen all night and it makes Ryuu smile.

“I’m gonna touch you, okay?” Daichi sucks in a sharp breath but he nods. “Daichi,” Ryuu warns.

“Okay,” Daichi replies immediately. “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize right now. I just need you to use words. Especially tonight.”

“Okay.”

Ryuu reaches down and scratches lightly at Daichi’s scalp, grinning when Daichi whines happily at the contact. He scratches for a couple minutes, letting his fingers drift down to Daichi’s neck a few times until Daichi’s head tilts forward with a sigh. He stills his hand, letting his fingers rest against the back of Daichi’s neck, and they sit in silence until Daichi starts to raise his head. Ryuu presses back, ever so slightly, and Daichi drops his head without resistance.

“Good,” Ryuu praises. “Can I move you a little so we can talk?”

He waits a moment before squeezing Daichi’s neck gently.

“Yes,” Daichi murmurs. “Go ahead.”

Ryuu guides Daichi to turn around and shuffle over until he’s between Ryuu’s legs, arms over Ryuu’s thighs, and looking up at him.

“There you are,” Ryuu says happily. “So, Daichi. What were you going to say earlier. You always what?” Daichi’s cheeks bloom red and Ryuu wants to run his thumb against them. So he does and he watches them darken under his touch. “If you really can’t tell me you can call it and we’ll pause. But I’d really like to hear it. I’d like to hear you.”

Daichi stares up at him, cheeks flushing darker and darker, and Ryuu prepares himself to call an end to tonight. They can pick up later when they’ve both had time to process it and Ryuu isn’t being torn between the urge to pull Daichi into his lap and kiss him senseless and the urge to hunt down whoever made Daichi doubt himself this much and beat the shit out of them.

“I always had a crush on you.” Daichi’s voice is clear and confident and Ryuu can only stare down at him as he talks. “Even back in high school. But you were always focused on Kiyoko. Which I get she’s wonderful. And then you two started dating and I just… It never really went away I just put it off to the side where it wouldn’t be in my way. Then you guys broke up and, well, I never really hoped but I let myself think about it sometimes. But even when I did I never thought about it like this. About you being, well… And me doing, yeah.” He breaks off and licks his lips nervously but he doesn’t look away.

Heat curls through him at Daichi’s confession. Seeps over him like the warmth of the sunrise until he’s surprised he doesn’t just combust at the feeling of Daichi’s arms against his thighs, the feeling of Daichi’s cheeks under his thumbs, the feeling of Daichi kneeling between his knees looking up at him.

“There is a lot we need to unpack about that. But right now I just really need to kiss you. Can I?”

Daichi stares up at him with wide eyes. “Please?”

He can’t wait to pull that word from Daichi in every way possible; to drag it from his lips, to feel it breathed against his skin, to hear it fall in a gasp, a groan, a cry of pleasure.

He leans down and meets Daichi’s lips in an eager kiss. He lets Daichi control it for a minute, lets him kiss softly and gently and all sorts of things Ryuu has always known Daichi to be. Then he settles his hand on the back of Daichi’s neck and takes control. He tilts Daichi’s head and deepens the kiss, drawing a groan from Daichi when he nips Daichi’s lower lip. He kisses Daichi until they’re both panting and he wants nothing more to press Daichi down and devour him.

And he will.

Later.

—

Daichi feels Ryuu’s breath, hot and damp against his lip, and his brain goes a little fuzzy. This is real. This is really happening. He’s sitting on the floor of Ryuu’s apartment with Ryuu’s hand on his neck and Ryuu’s lips almost touching his and this is real. He’s kneeling between Ryuu’s legs and his hands are clenched into fists on Ryuu’s couch because he hasn’t been told he can touch and this is real.

Daichi feels a whine in his throat and he would hold it back, bury it deep down but Ryuu said he wants to hear Daichi, so he lets it out. Lets it hum in his throat while he holds perfectly still in Ryuu’s grip.

Ryuu groan and pulls Daichi into another kiss.

“Daichi,” Ryuu murmurs against his lips.

“Yeah,” he manages to gasp out, breath stolen by Ryuu’s fingers trembling against the back of his neck and the heady knowledge that Daichi is the cause. Daichi is the reason Ryuu’s fingers are trembling and his breaths are heavy and his voice is rough.

Ryuu pulls back just enough to press their foreheads together and Daichi peels his eyes open. Ryuu’s cheeks are flushed and the look in his eyes makes Daichi want to melt and he doesn’t realize he let out another whine until Ryuu lets out a noise that’s somewhere between a laugh and a groan.

“You are gonna be the death of me,” Ryuu whispers. Then he takes a steadying breath. “We’re not going to do anything too intense if you say yes and you are perfectly able to say no with no consequences whatsoever. Okay?”

Daichi gulps. He knows what this sounds like but he’s not sure if he dares believe it. “Okay,” he says softly.

“Can we have sex tonight? Like I really, really wanna have sex with you tonight. Are you good with that?”

“I am very okay with that.” Ryuu stares at him and Daichi shifts nervously. It wasn’t a trick question right? Ryuu had asked and he answered honestly. Had he been too honest?

Ryuu shudders, not just his fingertips but his whole body, and his breath hitches.

“Sorry,” Ryuu mutters. “I just had to reboot my brain a little. You’re really fucking hot and it’s really hard not to just shove you down and fuck your brains out right now.”

“Oh.” It’s Daichi’s turn to reboot his brain at the image that makes. “Um. Yes please?”

Ryuu’s eyes snap up to his and they stare at each other, foreheads still touching, until Daichi can’t stand it and snickers. Ryuu’s eyes go impossibly wider and Daichi snickers louder. Daichi manages to clap a hand over his mouth as the snickers turn to giggles and then he’s shaking with laughter with Ryuu’s hand still on his neck and their forehead pressed together and Ryuu is laughing quietly, a soft breathy thing that makes Daichi’s body hum with happiness.

They stay that way until Daichi drops his hand back onto the couch and Ryuu smiles at him.

“Okay,” Ryuu says quietly. “Okay.” 

He kisses Daichi’s forehead and then stands. Daichi shifts enough that Ryuu doesn’t knee him in the face but otherwise he doesn’t move, he simply stays kneeling at Ryuu’s feet and watches as Ryuu composes himself. When Ryuu finally looks down he’s in control once again and Daichi goes completely still at the look in his eyes. Ryuu ruffles his hair gently and steps away. Daichi follows his movements as well as he can without moving until Ryuu is out of sight and he drops his gaze to the couch.

“Count to fifty, in your head or out loud your choice, then stand up and come to the bedroom.” He can hear Ryuu stepping away from him, no doubt heading for the bedroom himself. “Leave Haru’s jacket out here though,” he adds with a laugh. “He’d kill me if I got it dirty.”

He starts counting out loud, voice just loud enough to carry through the apartment, as he slips out of Haru’s jacket. He stares down at it as he counts higher and higher. He brings it to his face as he counts and takes a deep breath. It still smells like Haru. He could put it back on, tell Ryuu he can’t do this, can’t go further tonight, and go back to Haru’s place tonight. He knows he could. Hell he could just walk in there with it still on and Ryuu would probably just smile at him fondly and ask if he wants to stay the night and offer to sleep on the couch so Daichi could have the bed.

There’s been a feeling bubbling in his chest since the moment he locked eyes with Ryuu in the bar and it hits him as he counts to fifty and stands: safety.

He sets Haru’s jacket on the arm of the couch and heads for the bedroom. He’s safe here with Ryuu. Safe to ask for what he wants. 

Ryuu is sitting on the edge of the bed and he looks up with a smile when he sees Daichi in the doorway. He’s safe to push his boundaries.

He steps past the door and stops. He looks at Ryuu. Watches Ryuu watching him. He’s safe to toe the line here. 

“Okay,” he says. “I’m here. Now what?” 

Ryuu grins, slow and sure, and curls his fingers at Daichi, calling him to the bed. 

“Now you come over here and let me show you just how glad I am that it was you in that bar waiting for me. Let me show you just how perfect for me you are.”

With Ryuu he can already feel it, he already knows. He’s safe to be himself.

—

Ryuu sets Haru’s jacket down on the counter and Haru raises his brows in question.

“I’m returning the jacket,” he says pleasantly.

“It’s empty,” Haru replies blandly.

“Don’t worry. Daichi has a new jacket.” They both glance outside to where Daichi and Sei are sitting and chatting on the porch. Daichi’s got a black and white Karasuno jacket on that could easily be mistaken as his own from high school if not for the bright white ‘Tanaka’ that’s stitched just below ‘Karasuno’ on the back.

Haru huffs and rolls his eyes. “I always knew you were a territorial shit.”

Ryuu smiles. “Says the man who sent someone out to meet me wearing his jacket.”

Haru shrugs and hands him a couple of drinks. “It wasn’t about you.”

“I know,” Ryuu says as they pause by the door to the porch. “For people like you and me it’s all about them.” He gestures outside and Haru nods in agreement. Daichi and Sei turn when the door opens, smiles on their faces, and Ryuu nudges Haru. “And it always will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come yell at me over on [tumblr ](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
